Shikonoroikyoku
Category:Aerone803 Shikonoroikyoku(ｼｺﾉﾛｲｷｮｸ, Literally meaning: Dead Curse Song) is a kekkei genkai which gives its wielder the ability to manipulate the blood of any being whom may possess it, including themselves. This kekkei genkai is inherited into many of the Kuroda Clan's members. Their blood is often infused with chakra constantly, however because of the kekkei genkai's origins, it does not take much chakra for the user to weaponize their own blood. Experienced users will not notice a difference in chakra level unless they are using the ability far too frequently, especially upon themselves. For new users, it is recommended that they watch their usage as it can very well become weary if they have not mastered the art, and can kill the user if their body has not adjusted to the demonic power; usually it's by the loss of too much blood. Also the user cannot frequently use high amounts of blood, if they use more than their chakra-enhanced bone marrow can generate, they can effectively die from loss of blood. Also upon relying on this kekkei genkai, the user's hair will slowly turn white while their optics fade into a crimson bloodstain; this often grants most of the users of this kekkei genkai the moniker "Vampire", or anything similar. Abilities The Shikonoroikyoku is mainly capable of allowing the user complete manipulation over blood, especially their own. The user is capable of drawing blood from within their own bodies through the use of osmosis, and can freely control the blood's physique or even atomic structure, as long as it still is blood. The blood can be drawn from anywhere in the body. The bone marrow in their body replaces the blood at high rates of speed, yet the user feels no difference if they were to use Shikonoroikyoku or not, assuming they are experienced. The user can also use Shikonoroikyoku to stop a wound from bleeding out, but they have no ability to heal on their own. The user can also fire projectiles of blood from anywhere in their body, at surprisingly high rates of speed which could cause puncture damage of all types, depending on the physical state of the blood. The user can also release so much blood in so little time that they can create pillars of crystallized blood, the size of the pillars and the area they cover depends on the user and their expertise. The user can also shape the blood into anything the require, often being a sword or blunt object. For defensive measures, the user can enhance their blood(and therefore anything the blood effects) by infusing high amounts of chakra into it. This often leads to the user being able to strengthen their body's durability to points where even swords could not cut through skin. The wielders of Shikonoroikyoku can also manipulate the blood in other beings, assuming they have physical contact with the target or a decent amount of their blood and/or chakra entered the target, meaning they could control their target remotely. Depending on the amount of time the user had in physical contact with the foe, means how wide is their scope of control. Same goes for how much blood and chakra enter their target's body. Just a wielder having a few seconds worth of contact could be the difference between life and death. Trivia * Apparently this kekkei genkai is considered a part of the ultimate weapon, by the Kuroda Clan's supreme council.